


Reflection Told by Someone Who's Not Me

by et0et0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Just some wandering thoughts, Light Angst, Short One Shot, really it has no reason to be Allister I just felt like writing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et0et0/pseuds/et0et0
Summary: Allister, walking back to his home in the rain, stumbles across a puddle. There's a lot of things to say about a puddle, surprisingly enough.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Reflection Told by Someone Who's Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I just wanted to write about Allister and ended up venting  
> I've always really liked one-shots where it has a kind of quiet vibe to it, so I guess that was my inspiration when writing this.
> 
> Please, enjoy :)

Allister was on his way home from school, when it started raining.

_Raining? In Stow-on-Side?_

The young boy didn't have an umbrella with him. He, nor Bea, was expecting the rain, so he wasn't well-prepared.

_'Mii? Kyuuu...'_ The Mimikyu shrunk into his trainer's shoulder, as the droplets began to pelt into the costume. Sighing, Allister returned his pokémon back into it's pokéball.

_At least my things are protected by my bag_ , Allister thought as he hooked the ball onto his belt. When he looked up, the sky was a light gray, and evergreen trees lined his vision on his left. A droplet almost went into his eye, however, so he lowered his head back down.

The boy continued shuffling along the path to his house, kicking the loose pebbles he came across. Was it out of boredom? Satisfaction? Did the answer matter if he didn't care? He stepped in a puddle, took a step back, and looked down.

Crouching down to meet the puddle, Allister stared at his own reflection. There were still ripples in the water from when he came into contact with it. Listening, he could hear a small sound everytime a water droplet splashed into the puddle.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter._ It wasn't like music, only noise. Sometimes Marnie would tell him about how certain sounds would turn into songs if she waited and listened hard enough, and Allister understood, in a sense. But he couldn't make any songs out of the droplets. It was cluttered, unorganized. Would Marnie be able to make sense of the water? Was he just confused because he felt chaotic, like the noises? He felt cloudy, and lost, nowadays. The ripples disturbing his reflection were good at depicting that.

There was no still image. Nothing to study, because everytime you tried, the rain would come crashing down, messing it up. It wasn't clear. Nothing was clear. Not the water, not the sky, not his goals. Why did he continue to wake up everyday, again? What was the reason? Why did he continue with his job? _What was the reason?_

He felt like his life wasn't his own. He could make his own decisions, but nothing important. Sure, he could go and get an ice cream one day, but he'd just end doing what he usually does. The worst part was, he didn't know when it would end, or even _if_ it would.

It wasn't scary. Nothing was scary to him, anymore. It was just depressing. Stress-inducing. Worrying. Not scary.

Allister stood up, stepped into his reflection, and continued on his path to go to back home.

It was what he intially planned to do, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that long, I know. I'm not really a writer so much as I am an artist, so I'm not very good at coming up with ideas to lengthen my stories, ':)
> 
> I've written a one-shot about my Battle Café AU, so that makes me wonder, would you like a collection based on that? I have lots of tidbits about the AU, so it'd be fun to share :D
> 
> If you liked, or even downright hated, my writing, don't be afraid to tell me, aha. I'm always looking for ways to improve :)
> 
> These are some long end notes for a one-shot, huh? Jeez......


End file.
